1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to circuit interrupters and, more particularly, to a metering apparatus that is usable with a circuit interrupter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of circuit interrupters, such as would include circuit breakers, are known in the art. Circuit breakers typically are employed to interrupt current to a circuit during various predefined overcurrent conditions, under-voltage conditions, and/or other conditions.
As is generally understood, a circuit breaker can either be in an ON condition, an OFF condition, or a TRIPPED condition. While the condition of such a circuit breaker typically can be discerned upon a visual inspection of the breaker, such a visual inspection often is impractical. Also, the determination of certain operational parameters of the breaker such as current flow and the like can be cumbersome to determine. It thus would be desirable to provide a way of overcoming these and other shortcomings of known circuit breakers.